1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal tethers and more specifically to rotating tether devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pet tether devices designed for tethering pets. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 484,377 issued to Robison on Oct. 11, 1892.
Another patent was issued to Postings on Nov. 19, 1928 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,308. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,224 was issued to Hendersen on Apr. 25, 1928 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 25, 1945 to Oberdorf et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,786.
Another patent was issued to Marshall et al on Mar. 3, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,052. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,004 was issued to Sinclair on Jun. 15, 1965 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 3, 1890 to Bailey et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 333,946.
Another patent was issued to Daniels et al. on Jan. 10, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,566. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,351 was issued to Daniels on Jun. 11, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Fain as U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,747. And still yet another was issued on Jun. 18, 1996 to Swindall as U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,774.
In a tether, the combination, with a socketed post, of a standard formed of two sections pivoted together, the upper section being apertured and the lower section seated in the socket of the post and provided with a lateral arm, a curved bar having one end secured to the said arm and its other end projecting through the aperture of the upper section of the standard, and a spring surrounding the bar, substantially as herein shown and described.
In a dog training and exercising device of the class described, a base member, adapted to pivotally receive an attaching member, said base member adapted to support an extended member, a flexible member attached to the free extremity of the said extended member, said flexible member attached to the collar of a dog, so as to permit the said dog to run around, an arm pivotally attached to the said free extremity of the said extended member, a second flexible member attached to the free extremity of the said arm, a piece of food attached to the said flexible member, so as to encourage the dog to hold his head in an erect position.
A practice golf ball device, comprising a golf ball, a ground penetrating anchoring member and an elongated tether between said ball and said anchoring member and detachably connected to the latter, said tether being of a retractile spring throughout its entire length.
In a tether apparatus of the class described a combination of a casing having a spike in connection therewith adapted to the forced into the ground, a shaft rotatably mounted in said casing, a spool secured in connection with said shaft, a coil spring having its inner end in connection with said shaft, a disc shaped transfer plate connected to the outer end of said coil spring, a second coil spring connected at its inner end to said transfer plate and secured at its outer end to said casting, radially disposed pegs connected to the hub of said spool intermediate the ends thereof, said casing provided with a u-shaped slotted portion in its sidewall, the legs of said u-shaped slotted portion aligned with said spool at opposite sides of said radially disposed pegs.
A dog leash or the like, comprising a fixed support having a head; a casing mounted on said support for swiveling movement there around and having a lateral opening therein; a spring-biased reel in said casing; a leash passing through said opening and normally encircling said reel and having its inner end secured thereto; the outer end of the leash being adapted to be secured to an animal or the like; said reel normally rewinding said leash; means in the casing for manually adjusting the tension of the reel biasing spring to regulate the strength thereof in accordance with the strength of the leashed animal; said casing having a substantially circular casing and being provided with side walls; an axially disposed shaft carrying said reel and being freely rotatable in a bearing in one side wall; a second bearing through which said shaft extends; a sleeve around said shaft passing through said second bearing and extending beyond the end of said shaft; a relatively strong coiled rewind spring having one end secured to said casing and its other end secured to said sleeve; and said adjusting means comprising a normally engaged clutch connecting said sleeve and shaft, said clutch being manually operable to release the sleeve from the shaft for independent rotation of the sleeve to vary the tension of the rewind spring.
A tether for pets, other animals, or the like, comprising a ground engaging mounting socket sleeve, a pointed wooden peg with a concentric neck of reduced diameter projecting form one end of said sleeve, a tubular column rising from the other end of said sleeve and releasable locked therein, said column having a removable plug in the socket sleeve engaging end and an aperture cap closing the other end, a retractable tether line passing freely through said cap and a counterbalance weight on an end of said line housed in said column and normally slidable between said removable plug and said cap, wherein said plug houses a spring-urged radially disposed plunger and said tubular column and socket sleeve have normally registering perforations into which said plunger extends serving to normally lock said plug in said column and releasable lock said column in said socket sleeve.
An animal-tether consisting of the screw portion, the rod provided with means for attachment to the animal, and a coiled spring connected at one end to the screw portion and at the other end to the rod, with an unattached portion between the points of attachment to the rod and screw portion, and an eye b between the screw and connection of the spring, substantially as and for the purpose specified.
The present invention teaches a portable convertible tethering system which is centered around a retractable leash cartridge. The leash cartridge may be used alone to restrain children or animals while moving about, or alternatively, the cartridge may be placed in the system""s housing which is attached to an anchoring device thereby becoming an integral part of a stationary tethering device. The housing is sized and shaped specifically for securely holding a portable retractable leash cartridge inside, yet is designed for simple insertion and removal of the cartridge. The housing has a lockable door for holding the leash cartridge inside against force or agitation. The housing is pivotally mounted on the anchor device so that the end of the cartridge from which the leach cord extends may follow that which is tethered; this capability reduces the likelihood that whatever is tethered, particularly an animal such as a dog, will not likely tangle the leash cord around the base of the system""s anchor. The system""s two-fold use of the retractable leash cartridge provides a user with the most economical avenue for having effective and convenient devices for both mobile and stationary tethering.
The present invention teaches a portable convertible tethering system which is centered around a retractable leash cartridge. The leash cartridge may be used along to restrain children or animals while moving about, or alternatively, the cartridge may be placed in the system""s housing which is attached to an anchoring device thereby becoming an integral part of a stationary tethering device. The housing is sized and shaped specifically for securely holding a portable retractable leash cartridge inside, yet is designed for simple insertion and removal of the cartridge. The housing has a lockable door for holding the leash cartridge inside against force or agitation. The housing is pivotally mounted on the anchor device so that the end of the cartridge from which the leash cord extends may follow that which is tethered; this capability reduces the likelihood that whatever is tethered, particularly an animal such as a dog, will not likely tangle the leash cord around the base of the system""s anchor. The system""s two-fold use of the retractable leash cartridge provides a user with the most economical avenue for having effective and convenient devices for both mobile and stationary tethering.
A system for leashing dogs at any one of a plurality of locations comprises a first exterior hollow post having a circular cross-section positioned in the ground with a lower end beneath the ground and an upper end adjacent to ground level; a second interior hollow post slidably received within the exterior post, the interior post being of a length no greater than the length of the exterior post, a carriage bolt slidably received within the interior post having a head of a diameter greater than the external diameter of the interior post; and a coupling component having a large aperture received by the carriage bolt and retained in position between the upper edge of the interior post and the head of the carriage bolt. The coupling component also includes a small aperture and an associated chain link. The chain link has screw threads at its opposed ends with a threaded exterior member adapted to be rotated to expose and close an opening between the link ends there adjacent. A leash is coupled between the chain link and a clip adapted to be secured to the collar of a dog.
A pet stake for insertion vertically into the ground with the upper end of the stake having a leash connected thereto to enable a pet, such as a dog, to move in an unrestricted manner within the length parameters of the leash and then be subjected to a gentle but increasing resilient resistance to movement away from the stake due to the resilient characteristics of the stake. The stake includes a base with a corkscrew and handle by which the base can be screwed into the ground surface with the handle serving to stabilize the base and flexible fiberglass resilient reinforced rod connected with the base. The upper end of the rod includes a spring and swivel eyelet to enable resisted movement of the dog or pet in any direction.
While these pet tether devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotating system for retractable leashes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tether device that will allow a 360 degree movement to a pets tether device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for retractable leashes allowing for leashing an animal at any one of a plurality of locations.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carousel device consisting of two pipes, an outer pipe and an inner pipe.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carousel device consisting of two pipes that fit together and may be inserted into the ground.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a highly adaptable tethering device that rotates 360 degrees and allows a pet a 360-degree movement.
The device of the present invention is a pet carousel providing a rotating system for retractable leashes. The device allows for leashing an animal at any one of a plurality of locations.
The pet carousel of the present invention includes two pipes, an outer pipe and an inner pipe. The outer pipe is crimped at one end for easy entry into the ground. At the other end of the outer pipe is a spot-welded, generally collar-shaped steel hollow stop that prevents damage from occurring to the outer pipe when hammered into the ground.
The carousel portion consists of a piece of sheet metal that is wrapped and welded around the bottom of an approximately six-inch length of pipe. The sheet metal has four holes to receive a U-shaped key or pin that will hold the retractable leash in place.
The inner pipe has a collar-shaped shoulder held in place by a through pin. The carousel rotates on the shoulder.
At the top of the device is a hammering pin. The hammering pin fits into the top portion of the carousel and is used when installing the outer pipe into the ground.
The pet carousel is light and small enough to take anywhere. It is easy to set up and take down and keeps the pet""s leash untangled and allows 360-degree movement.
An apparatus for securing a pet leash having a grip is provided, the apparatus comprising: a pole, the pole having a first end for insertion into the ground, and a second end extending from the ground; a carousel member, the carousel member being attached to, and rotatable on, the pole proximate the pole second end; the carousel having a first and second extension, the first and second extensions being spaced to receive the pet leash grip; and an insertion member, the insertion member being positionable through the pet leash grip, and through and between the first and second carousel extensions, such that the pet leash is secured to the carousel first and second extensions.
In another embodiment, each of the first and second carousel extensions further comprises a pair of holes, each hole on the first carousel extension being substantially aligned with one of the second carousel extensions, the insertion member further comprising a U-shaped member having two elongated ends, each of the elongated ends being sized for insertion through one of the aligned carousel extension hole pairs with intervening insertion through the pet leash grip.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprising a pair of securement members, each securement member being attachable to one of the elongated ends after insertion such that removal of the elongated end from the carousel hole pair is prevented.
In another embodiment, at least part of at least one of the elongated ends is temporarily deformable after insertion such that removal of the deformed elongated end from the carousel hole pair is prevented.
In another embodiment, the at least one deformable elongated end further has a hole, the hole being sized to receive a padlock.
In another embodiment, the pole further comprises a first and second portion, the first and second pole portions being telescoped.
In another embodiment, the pole second portion has a spreadable collar sized for close receipt by and within the pole first portion, the spreadable collar being movable along the length of the pole first portion, the spreadable collar being lockable within and with respect to the pole first portion such that the length of the combined pole first and second portions is adjustable.
In another embodiment, the pole first and second portions are adjustably telescoped such that the pole length is adjustable.
In another embodiment, the pole first and second portions are threadably telescoped such that the pole length is adjustable by rotating the pole first portion with respect to the second portion.
In another embodiment, the pole first portion has a first end shaped for hammered insertion into the ground, and a second end having a protective member for receiving hammer blows prior to the insertion of the pole second portion into the pole first portion.
In another embodiment, the pole second end has an exterior protrusion and the carousel further has a hollow portion, the hollow portion being sized to receive the pole second end and to rotate on the pole second end, the hollow portion being positioned on the pole second end exterior protrusion.
In another embodiment, the pole second end exterior protrusion is a collar.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a hammer pin, the hammer pin being attachable to the carousel hollow portion, the hammer pin having a generally planar hammering surface.
In another embodiment, the pole first end is shaped for hammered insertion into the ground.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a hammer pin, the hammer pin being attachable to the pole second end, the hammer pin having a generally planar hammering surface.
In another embodiment, the pole first end is crimped such that the pole first end may be inserted into the ground by hammering.
In another embodiment, the apparatus of further comprises a hammer pin, the hammer pin being attachable to the pole second end, the hammer pin having a generally planar hammering surface.
In another embodiment, each of the first and second carousel extensions further comprise an opening for receiving the insertion member, the insertion member having a pair of holes, and the apparatus further comprises a pair of pins for insertion into the insertion member holes, the pins being sized to prevent the removal of the insertion member form the first and second carousel extension openings.
In another embodiment, each of the first and second carousel extensions further comprise an opening for receiving the insertion member, the insertion member having a pair of holes, and the apparatus further comprises a insertion member pin having two elongated ends, each of the elongated ends being sized for insert into the insertion member holes, the elongated ends being sized to prevent the removal of the insertion member form the first and second carousel extension openings.
An apparatus for securing a pet leash having a grip is provided, the apparatus comprising: a pole, the pole having a first end for insertion into the ground, and a second end extending from the ground; carousel means, the carousel means being attached to, and rotatable on, the pole proximate the pole second end; and means for securing the pet leash grip within the carousel means.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.